Arbega Gordon
(Goalkeeper) |team = *'Gurdon Eleven' (captain) *'Galaxy Eleven' |seiyuu = Takaguchi Kousuke |debut_anime = Episode 028 (Galaxy) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy}} Arbega Gordon (アルベガ・ゴードン, Arubega Gōdon) is the captain and the goalkeeper for Gurdon Eleven. He is also the patriarch of the western tribe of Gurdon. He played as a defender for Galaxy Eleven after his mechanical arms were damaged. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"Gurdon Eleven's captain. He is proud of the strength he obtained after throwing away his wings."'' Appearance Arbega's appearance resembles that of a golden eagle. He has red eyes and he wears an eyepatch on his right eye. He is also tall in height. Personality Arbega is pretty arrogant and very proud of the mechanical arms of Pro-Machine faction. He believes themselves to be the 'ultimate' evolution of Gurdon. Plot He made his debut in episode 28, watching Earth Eleven secretly with his teammates. He also declared to win the match not only to protect their planet but also in order to prove that the claims of the Pro-Machine faction were right. During Earth Eleven's practice, Arbega interfered by shooting the ball towards the goalpost, shocking Ibuki. When the Earth team saw Arbega's robotic arms, Matatagi commented that he was simply "a winged man who threw away his wings". Arbega replied saying that it was done in order to pursue the ultimate evolution, and he looked upon the robotic arms as the ultimate power. He then gave the team a warning that they would surely lose before leaving. Later, Rodan Gasgus came to him and requested to join the team again, much to the team's dismay. He and two other players of Gurdon Eleven then had a soccer battle with him but he easily lost against Rodan's Soul, Doruuga. In episode 30, his team played against Earth Eleven under his perfect orders. He used his machine-enchanced eyepatch goggle to analyze Earth's players and his own teammates. Though he was fretful at the fact of Rodan joining the match and was continuously annoyed at his actions. He successfully caught Shin Mach Wind and Parkour Attack, but failed to catch Dead Straight. In episode 31, he became frustrated after Hayabusa scored against him. Rodan stated that he would "use his method", to which Arbega rejected, saying that he was the captain. However, Rodan reminded him that their planet would be destroyed if Arbega didn't listen to him and Arbega eventually agreed. He then commanded all of his teammates to go up to the offense line in order to avoid the magma rock balls. Despite accomplishing the traps, Arbega was enraged at Rodan for thinking up such an inhumane trap. Arbega then thanked Caldera Dawn as he switched out Rodan. When Rodan unleashed another round of magma rock balls towards the stadium, everyone escaped with the exception of Arbega, who accidentally unleashed his Soul Gouryuu as he reached the apex of his anger. Though he was rather shocked that he, a non-believer in Soul, unleashed one himself. Afterwards, he used Gouryuu again to block Kujaku but failed. The entirety of Gurdon Eleven then moved up together along with Arbega, who tried score a goal but Ibuki saved it. He became desperate that Gurdon would be destroyed, but then Roglos flew down. He told him there was nothing to be afraid of, and that he believed in Tenma and the others. Arbega told his father not to be fooled by Earth's players, but Roglos told him about the traps and how Shindou and Ibuki also believed in him. Roglos then told him to give Earth Eleven the red stone. Though Arbega was reluctant, he eventually offered the stone to Tenma. He told Tenma that he believed the trust between people would eventually save the galaxy. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Arbega, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated in the story mode first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Smooth Oil (なめらかなオイル, randomly dropped from Crim Hound (クリム・ハウンド) at Roglos Gordon's right taisen route) *'Item': Flash Parabola (抜け目ないパラボラ, randomly dropped from The Magma Flight (ザ・マグマフライト) at the coal mine truck stop on Gurdon) *'Item': Some Remote Control (なにかのリモコン, randomly dropped from Planet Tours (プラネットツアーズ) at the coal mine truck stop on Gurdon) *'Record': Team's Playmaker (チームの司令塔, obtain 15 hissatsu tactics) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 90 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 146 *'Technique': 141 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * * Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Arbega Gordon on official site.png|Arbega's official artwork. Arbega calculating Mach Wind EP30.png|Arbega calculating Mach Wind. Arbega saying he will protect the Goal.png|Arbega saying that he will protect the goal while his mechanical arms are broken. IG-16-030.PNG|IG-16-030 IG-16-036.PNG|IG-16-036 Trivia *His surname is based on Mount Gordon. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Soul users Category:Captains Category:Gurdon